1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a fishing line apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a multipurpose fishing line cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known and recognized that the use of a fishing pole, line and tackle frequently involves a variety of tools and apparatus to aid in accomplishing certain tasks. Thus, various methods and devices have been historically suggested for restraining or holding the line when winding on a new one, threading line through small eyelets, clasping the line for attaching lures and hooks, cutting the line for removing or replacing lures, hooks or the like, holding or anchoring the hooks or lures and vertically hanging the rod. However, prior to the present invention, no single apparatus or fishing accessory accomplishes all of the above.